In a game device for carrying out game processing based on a game parameter value to update the state of the game, generally, the game parameter value is changed to thereby diversify the content of the game processing. For example, a game device for providing a sport game displays a screen image in which a player is injured, and produces a picture of the player being injured by changing the ability parameter of the player such that the ability of the player is deteriorated.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3145064